Kanone Hilbert
Kanone Hilbert is a character in Spiral The Bond of Reasoning. He dies later in the series. He is one of the Blade Children. Appearance Kanone has brown hair with green eyes. He is seen in many other clothes through out the series. Personality Kanone, like Kiyotaka Narumi, seem to act silly, even though they both are smarter then what they appear. Kanone loves cats and loves to have everything to do with a cat. He even nicknamed the Blade Children once in the anime version. He though, becomes a hunter and says that he'll only kill the Blade Children, but not anyone else. ''Spiral The Bonds of Reasoning'' A Blade Child with a dual personality. He can be cute and friendly or manipulative and insane. He was very close to Eyes. He would cry for Eyes when Eyes could not when they were young, but their friendship fell apart as they grew older and developed vastly different opinions on the fate of the Blade Children. Hiyono Yuizaki confronts Kanone right before Eyes is shown to have woken up. She also knew his favorite food, which is banana bean jam. In the manga, it also mentions that Kanone and Eyes are "brothers". Kanone will go as far as he can to kill the people who give the Blade Children false hope, to prove to Eyes and the Blade Children they have "no hope." He is capable of terrible things and is interested in killing Ayumu because he is the Blade Children's only hope that they can actually be saved. Kanone is even willing to work with the Hunters to prove to the Blade Children that they have no hope. In the manga, Kanone wants to kill his friends due to the fact that he fears losing them to the Hunters and would rather kill them himself, but his subconscious keeps him from killing them. Kanone, despite his lack of hesitation to kill, has vowed to himself that he would not kill innocent people, and would only kill all the people related with the Blade Children, and the Blade Children themselves. To Kanone, his actions were a form of salvation and punishment for everyone who caused the Blade Children to be born in this world. In the manga, Kanone has incredible "killer reflexes" so that when he is attacked, or even senses danger, his body will automatically react and set himself up for battle position. Due to his powerful gift, Kanone vows to only kill the Blade Children since he does not want to lose control and go on a killing spree of innocents. These powerful traits and his vow are ultimately his downfall as Ayumu manipulates them to his advantage before hitting him with a tranquilizer. He has a very close relationship with Eyes, since he is the only one Eyes ever called "big brother". Kanone also has a soft spot for cats, as he buys a kitty plushy in the manga and Rio suggests that they dress like kitties so he won't attack them during the school battle. Hiyono Yuizaki also revealed in her confrontation against Kanone after his attack on the girls, that his especially favorite cat are himalayan cats. Kanone wishes for Ayumu to kill him - if Ayumu did, he could no longer be the saviour of the Blade Children. After a battle of wits and speed in Tsukiomi Academy, which spans multiple volumes, he is hit with a tranquilizer bullet and subsequently put under house arrest in a secure location. He is visited by Hizumi, and willingly killed by him. This is the path he chose. By killing Kanone, Hizumi's choices are severely limited, and he cannot fight his destiny. Kanone's last word to Ayumu was "Hope", asking Ayumu to have faith in his own path, for this is Ayumu's fate. Spiral Alive Kanone appears in Spiral Alive, killing some men. He then calls Eyes and tells him that he is hungry and Eyes orders room service. Important Information *Kanone loves cats *Kanone's name is sometimes spelled "Kanon" instead *Hiyono tells him his birthday in Spiral The Bonds of Reasoning volume seven *Him and Eyes has a real close friendship Category:Spiral characters Category:Males